The present invention relates to an IC card connector, and particularly to an IC card connector which has a spacer defining a plurality of notches of different depths for securing terminals therein.
When an IC card connector, such as the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,596, engages with an IC card, grounding terminals electrically contact corresponding portions of the IC card before the terminals which provide the function of signal transmission engage the IC card. Therefore, the terminals are manufactured with different lengths which require different molds and carriers. In addition, such a method increases the possibility of overstock.
In assembly, the terminals are bent by a mechanical device to form a mating portion and a mounting portion. However, the mounting portions may not be coplanar thereby complicating the process of soldering the mounting portions to a circuit board.